Conveyor systems are used to move various types of goods in both commercial and manufacturing settings. Conveyors typically include a system comprising a pulley at one end and some type of driving mechanism at the opposite end. In general, a continuous looped belt, comprising an upper portion for moving goods and a parallel lower return portion, runs around the pulley and drive mechanisms.
The goods conveyed on such a system may shift or move slightly during transmission, or they may be placed on the belt in an unbalanced position. This unbalanced condition may result in belt wear or displacement. Idler systems have been developed to compensate for displaced or unbalanced belt loads. Here, a belt centralizing idler is positioned on the return portion of the belt. The idler consists of a roller apparatus which presses up against the belt and senses the belt and idler centers of gravity. If the centers of gravity are equal, the idler remains in a straight horizontal direction and in the direction of the belt. A difference between the two centers of gravity causes the idler to turn diagonally in the direction of the misaligned belt due to the presence of a belt weight present in the roller. This change in direction centers the belt on the conveyor system. The idler then returns to its original position on the belt.
The above-described centralizing idler is operational only while the conveyor belt travels in one direction (i.e., the forward direction). It is often desirable for a conveyor to transport goods in both the forward and reverse directions (i.e., bi-directional). Current bi-directional belt systems require manual operation in the reverse direction or the use of additional center drive assemblies and pulleys. These systems are expensive, cumbersome and require additional labor. What is needed in the art therefore is a bi-directional centralizing conveyor system which does not require manual operation or additional pulleys.